


Closer (I need you so much closer)

by downuptime



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downuptime/pseuds/downuptime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was pretty sure he was the luckiest man in the whole wide world. First, his dad. Then Afghanistan. Obi. Then the palladium poisoning thing. Pepper breaking up with him. </p><p>And now, he was stuck under a building with Captain America of all people. His childhood crush, who thought he was an immature, reckless idiot with no regard for anyone except himself. </p><p>To be exact, they were four levels underground in the garage of a building ninety stories high. Which had collapsed. </p><p>Oh, and he was going into heat. </p><p>Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer (I need you so much closer)

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom, and I write filthy porn. Yay me.

Tony Stark was pretty sure he was the luckiest person in the whole wide world.

  
First, there was his nurturing, caring and all-around wonderful dad.

 

Then, Afghanistan.

 

To top _that_ off, Obi.

 

Then the whole palladium poisoning thing.

 

Oh, and Pepper broke up with him six months ago. He can’t really remember the two months after that, thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol. He hadn’t even minded that he had been benched by good ol’ Nick Fury.

 

And now, he was stuck under a building with _Captain America_ of all people. His childhood crush, who thought he was an immature, reckless idiot with no regard for anyone except himself.

 

To be exact, they were four levels underground in the garage of a building ninety _fucking_ stories high. Which had collapsed.

 

Oh, he was so fucking _lucky_.  

 

“Sir,” JARVIS intoned. Tony can hear the worry in the AI’s voice. Oh, this must be good. “I have some bad news for you.”

 

“Something worse than me being stuck here with Capsicle for the next six hours for the very least?” It was just his luck that the area he and Cap were in was preventing the entire collapsed structure from caving in. And Hulk, Thor and Barton were in California at the moment, dealing with some robots that decided to attack Hollywood (a nice change from New York City, actually). Natasha was kicking some major ass right now, coordinating the rescue work which was going like, super slowly. “Oh, hit me, JARVIS. Come on.”

 

“This month is supposed to be your scheduled, uh,” JARVIS hesitated. Oh, this was going to be really, really good, “heat release month.”

 

Oh, fuckity fuck.

 

That did it. As if being an Omega head of one of the most powerful companies in the world wasn’t enough. As if being an Omega superhero wasn’t enough.  

 

Now, he was about to go into heat.

 

The suppressant pills were awesome shit, but every twelve months, the heat was allowed to take place. Something about chemical balances in the body needing to be restored.

 

He was _so_ going to sue those companies. And fund some research that was actually going to be useful.

 

But now, at least he knew why he had been feeling particularly antsy for the past hour. He had attributed it to the fact that this situation was reminiscent of Afghanistan, but apparently, that wasn’t the reason.

 

“How long till it begins, JARVIS?” Tony rested his head against the wall wearily. He wasn’t hopeful. The scheduled heat release always snuck up and pounced like a well-camouflaged predator on unsuspecting prey. That was why all Omegas who took the suppressants calculated the day it would take place to the tee.

 

Except genius superhero Omegas who had forgotten the day they last took the pill.

 

“Half an hour, sir.”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Tony let his head clunk against the wall again. At least the suit was designed to contain his pheromones. Now, he was wishing that he’d somehow managed to fit in a huge-ass dildo as well. Noted, he thought. Next upgrade.

 

“Tony?” Steve crawled over. “Everything okay?”

 

_Fuck no._

It was so not helping that Tony used to lock himself in his room and sink down on huge-ass dildos imagining that it was Captain America inside him.

 

“You’re going into heat.” Steve said softly. Sympathetically.

 

Oh great. Super soldier had super Alpha senses then.

 

“Scheduled heat release from my suppressants, actually. The suppressants were invented – “

 

“Clint told me about them. So it’s going to be a bad one, right?”  

 

Tony paused. Jesus, he hadn’t even noticed that he had been inching towards Steve. They were almost touching now. “Yes,” Tony sighed. “Very bad.” He was beginning to feel his glands tingling. He squirmed slightly in the suit.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They were silent for a long while. “I am sorry about what I said… you know, when we first met.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes and lowered volume of the music blasting in his suit. “I don’t need your sympathy just because I’m an Omega.”

 

“I truly am. It was uncalled for.”

 

“Whatever.” The brusque reply Tony was aiming for was kind of negated by the husky tone his voice had taken on. Steve was smelling particularly good now, and Tony’s skin was becoming heated and sensitive. He could feel his shirt chafing against his nipples, and his pants rubbing against his genitals. “JARVIS,” he said in an undertone, “Air filtration systems up to the maximum.”

 

“I’m afraid it was damaged during the collapse of the building when you were struck by that beam, sir.”

 

“Fuck.” Tony slammed his fist on the ground. He tried to prevent himself from cuddling up to his very Alpha childhood hero (who was the perfect male specimen kind, caring, noble, gloriously handsome and helped old ladies and kittens cross the road) and asking him to fuck him.

 

Oh, and whom he had been in love with since… forever.

 

“Tony,” Steve said uncertainly. “What can I do?”

 

“Nothing,” Tony snarled. Snarling was better than moaning. He resisted the urge to reach down to palm his now-erect cock – not that it would work, since he was in the suit. “I am _fine_.”

 

Tony was suddenly assailed by the memory of Afghanistan. He used to allow himself to get fucked silly during his scheduled heat releases by Alphas with only the biggest and most impressive appendages.

 

That was _before_.

 

He had had a scheduled heat release in that cave. Yinsen, a Beta, had out of respect, not done anything. He could resist it, and had tried to help, fashioning tools out of whatever materials they had on hand to try and help Tony attain relief. But it hadn’t been enough. His heart had been going a hundred miles a minute as the hormones overwhelmed him, and he swore he could feel the shrapnel inch closer towards his beating heart. Tony can remember writhing on the floor, hanging onto the car battery keeping him alive, and practically begging to be fucked.

 

He never told anyone about what had happened in that cave.

 

After Afghanistan, he had created his own pelvic massagers to relieve his heat. He was never going to let himself get fucked by another man ever again. _Ever_.

 

Who cared if that meant he was never going to have a family? He was Tony Stark, he would be fine on his own.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked, worried. “Tony.”

 

Tony panted. Everything around him was getting unbearably warmer now. He could feel rivulets of sweat trickle down his face and neck. He moaned deep in his throat, his fingers and toes curling.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Tony.” Tony let himself be pulled into Steve’s lap and cradled. “We’re going to get through this.”

 

It somehow managed to get through to Tony’s hormone-addled brain that Steve was actually rocking him like a child, and not trying to rip his suit off him and fuck him silly.

 

“What – Why aren’t you – “

 

“I can control myself,” Steve assured. “You don’t have to worry that I’ll take advantage of you.”

 

Huh. That was incredibly rare. An Alpha who could resist an Omega in heat. Could Captain America get anymore _pure_?

 

“I hate this,” Tony let out a small sob as he felt his walls crumble. “I hate this.”

 

“You’re strong, Tony,” Steve soothed. “You can do this. I’m here, and we’re getting out soon.”

 

“I love you.” Oh shit, Tony did _not_ mean to verbalize that. “I love you, and I want you to fuck me.” He was pretty sure his mouth was a separate entity from his body and mind now. He was practically babbling like a baby. “Please, Steve, I love you, I’ve always loved you.”

 

Steve stiffened. Then, he bent over and planted a kiss on the mask. “You are very special man, Tony.” He paused, then added softly, “And I have feelings for you too. But you are in heat. You cannot be sure – “

 

“I’m sure,” Tony rasped. He let his mask slide upward, finally revealing skin and releasing the pheromones from his suit. Steve reeled backwards, pupils dilating immediately. “I’m so fucking sure. I used to get off imagining you were fucking me –“ Oh god, his mouth was out of control, “and Jesus, you’re perfect. You’re good, you’re kind, you help old ladies cross the road and get kittens down from trees and you buy children ice-cream and you have the most gorgeous blue eyes and a chiseled body that is insanely out of this world – “

 

“Stop,” Steve said firmly. He clapped his hand over Tony’s mouth. The contact of his skin sent Tony into a frenzy. He keened, body arching upwards as his hormones went into overdrive at the touch of an Alpha. “Tony, no. I don’t want it this way.”

 

“Please… Oh god, please – I can’t – I’m asking you to – “

 

“We shouldn’t, Tony.”

 

Something struck Tony. “Is it because… oh god, I _know_ I don’t deserve Captain America, all things good – I drink like crap, I’ve killed people, I made bombs, I’m a horrible person – “

 

“No no no no no,” Steve looked horrified. “No. You were willing to sacrifice your life for everyone else, you work so hard on our weapon upgrades, you’re dedicated, you donate to worthy causes, you play along when kids approach Iron Man for autographs…” He smiled tenderly. “You helped me acclimatize to this century. You made Bruce feel like he finally belonged somewhere, you taught Thor how to use the microwave… You’re a good man, Tony. You just hide it from everyone in order to protect yourself.”

 

Tony stilled momentarily, a little stunned. “Then why – “

 

“I was going to ask you out on a date today,” Steve blushed. “Except, you know, this happened.”

 

Tony couldn’t help it, he burst out into peals of laughter. “Let’s get to the home run part then.” His laughter was choked off when he inadvertently squeezed his ass cheeks together, shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body. “Please, Steve,” he whimpered, burying his face in Steve’s stomach. “I need you.”

 

“We shouldn’t – “

 

“Please,” Tony crawled out of Steve’s lap and began stripping himself of his suit, assaulting Steve’s senses full-on with his tantalizing pheromones. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and his jeans were almost dripping. “Please please _please_.”

 

“God, Tony,” Steve licked his lips before withdrawing guiltily away. “I shouldn't – “

 

“I love you, and I’m pretty damn sure you love me too,” Tony crawled into Steve’s lap and unbuttoned his jeans. He straddled Steve’s lap, locking his heels against the small of Steve’s back. Steve was tall and broad and for the first time in a long while, even though he was in heat, Tony felt _safe_. He left the jeans dangling on his hips, offering a tantalizing glimpse of his navy boxers. He ground down onto Steve’s lap, leaving wet patches on Steve’s uniform. “ _Please_.”

 

Steve hesitated before pressing his face into Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. Tony could feel Steve growing hard, and he made a pleased noise as he wrapped his arms around Steve, plastering them together. He rocked back and forth, panting, little whimpers of pleasure and desire escaping from him.

 

Steve slipped a hand into Tony’s boxers and lightly swept a finger over Tony’s puckered hole, tantalizing sweeping over the lubricating glands. Tony spasmed like he’d been electrocuted, and outright moaned, decadently and wantonly.

  
“Oh god,” Steve whispered huskily. “You’re so wet, Tony.” He pressed a finger against the glands, feeling the wetness stream down his finger. “Sweet Jesus.”

 

Tony vaguely registered the fact that Captain America was swearing. But all he could actually do was chant _please please please_ while grinding down desperately on Steve’s perfect fingers, his mind addled with pure desire and want.

 

Steve slipped a finger in, then two, then three, easily. Tony sobbed in pure pleasure, burying his face in Steve’s neck as he writhed and trembled, Steve’s fingers caressing his most intimate parts. “I need more,” he panted. “Please, I need more, Steve,” he tugged ineffectively at his jeans before giving up, letting himself collapse against Steve’s broad, warm chest. “ _Please_.”

  
“I love you.” Steve licked at Tony’s ear as he whispered, “I love you, Tony.”

 

Tony found himself swept up in strong, sturdy arms and shifted to one side. He screwed his eyes shut tight, whimpering, body on fire, oh god, he couldn’t take it where was Steve -  
  


Then Steve was on top of him, naked, perfect in his naked glory. He gently lifted Tony’s shirt and pulled down Tony’s soaked jeans and boxers, all the while gently caressing Tony’s skin, leaving behind trails of warm sparks on Tony’s hypersensitive skin. Steve laved kisses over Tony’s chest and shoulders as he tugged Tony’s limp body upright, wrapping his arms around Tony, and pressing Tony to his chest.

 

They wrapped their arms around one another, legs slightly bent around each other’s lower backs. Tony felt wetness slicking his thighs, dripping, leaving patches of slick on the cold concrete floor. He writhed and wriggled, grinding his cock against Steve’s, whimpering at the sensation of hot flesh against hot flesh.

 

Then Steve was grasping Tony by the hips. Tony clutched at Steve’s shoulders as he helped positioned himself, the head of Steve’s cock against his quivering entrance. He panted, thighs trembling as he widened his legs invitingly – god so close, they were so close, his entrance squelched embarrassingly as he clenched and unclenched in anticipation –

 

Then Steve lowered Tony slowly, and Tony practically _screamed_ in relief as Steve slid home easily. God, it felt so good, he was so full, so full of Steve, this was _Steve_ , the man he’d been in love with since forever -  
  
Tony rocked himself desperately back and forth on Steve’s cock, letting out broken cries of pleasure as Steve roamed his hands over Tony’s body, tweaking at nipples, tracing the arc reactor, kissing Tony’s eyes, nose, mouth and ears. “Fuck,” Tony panted. This was a good kind of Fuck, not the bad one from earlier. “Fucking hell. You are – oh my god, I can’t – “ he trailed off into incoherence, his head tipping back as Cap licked at the curve of his clavicle. “Yes, _more_. I need _more_ – “

 

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Steve murmured into Tony’s skin. “So gorgeous.” With one hand firm on Tony’s hips, he reached down to touch Tony where they were joined together. A spark of panic in Tony – Steve was huge, he wasn’t gonna be able to take a finger – but Steve only rubbed gently over stretched, sensitive skin, and Tony came with a shout, his body arching and eyes rolling back.

 

Steve began pounding into Tony. He lifted Tony and drove him down while simultaneously thrusting upwards into Tony’s hot, sweet channel. Tony came another time, his walls tightening around Steve as he screamed out in pleasure.

 

As Steve felt the tell-tale warning in his groin, he began to pull out, only to have Tony clutching desperately at him. “Wh – What are you doing?” Tony whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

 

“I’ll knot,” Steve whispered shakily. He blinked desperately, trying to focus his eyes on Tony’s face. “We don’t have condoms – you could get preg – “

 

“It’s okay,” Tony insisted, staring straight into Steve’s eyes, “I love you. I don’t mind having little Steven Rogers running about.” He buried his fingers in Steve’s damp hair, pressing his lips against Steve’s. It was then that he realized something – he _could_ have it all. “I want a family with you,” he admitted. “I want a family with you, and only you.”

 

Steve’s eyes brightened, and he pulled Tony closer to him. Tony clenched and unclenched over and over again, rocking and grinding incessantly, and Steve inadvertently came, grunting, filling Tony up with his warm seed. The knot swelled, causing both of them to grunt as Tony sank down deeper to accommodate it, eyes rolling up in his head as he came yet again.

 

When Tony came to, he was cradled against Steve’s chest, head pressed against his shoulder. “Mmm,” he mumbled groggily. He wriggled slightly, only to realize that Steve’s knot was still in him. He smiled to himself goofily and made little rocking movements, drawing strangled gasps from Steve, who tightened his arms around Tony. “This is nice,” he mumbled lazily. “You have a nice Alpha penis. I like it.”

 

“Feeling better, I see.”

 

“Much,” Tony sighed. It was only a temporary respite before he was overcome by the heat again, but he was determined to enjoy it. He pressed his lips against Steve’s neck, inhaling the scent of Steve – warm, comforting, safe, perfect – as he savored the sensation of being full and warm and safe with Steve.  

 

In the end, they settled back on the ground, Steve spooning Tony, his knot still in him. Each small movement causes the knot to press tantalizingly against Tony’s insides, eliciting whimpers and gasps of pleasure from both them.

 

When Steve’s knot finally subsided enough, Steve pulled out, dragging out from Tony a vague noise of displeasure. Exhausted, Tony allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

 

When Tony drifted into consciousness, he was aware of warm arms encircling him from behind; more importantly, he felt safe.

 

Then there was Natasha.

 

She quirked an eyebrow, and Jesus, that meant she found this either hilarious or ridiculous or totally inappropriate. This was practically her collapsing into fits of laughter, and rolling about on the floor Tony noted thankfully that there was no one else except her.  

 

Tony could feel Steve stir behind him. Then, more warmth – that meant Steve was blushing – and Steve withdrew his arms from around Tony, invoking in Tony a sense of loss and loneliness and he wanted Steve’s arms around him –

 

But then Natasha, without blinking an eye, reached down and tugged on Steve’s arm, laying it around Tony’s waist. Steve hesitated, then tightened his arm a fraction. A heat spread across Tony’s cheek, and he tried not to have his heart thump out of his chest with happiness.

 

“You two really should have switched off your communicators,” she mentioned casually. She crouched down next to their entwined bodies, and actually _patted_ their knees. “Luckily, I realized what was going on about two seconds in. I’m not sure my ears could have taken it.”

 

She actually _smiled_.

 

Oh Jesus, thought Tony. The world was coming to an end. Where were the flying pigs again?

 

“It was about time, both of you,” Natasha stood up and turned on her heels. “Now, ride out the rest of your heat at _home_ , Stark.” 


End file.
